Crying, Waiting, Hoping
by Obito-Wan Kenobi
Summary: George Harrison was Carolyn Brown's best friend. When she moved to London, his life was rather useless. He didn't expect that he would meet her again in Hamburg when he and his bandmates were performing there. Settings: 1957, 1960, and 1963.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, there :) I hope that you will enjoy reading it just as much as I enjoy writing it. I'll be quiet now, and let you read..**

* * *

Liverpool, 1957

A beautiful summer morning it was. The sky was blue, the sun was shining really bright, and the weather was very good. Unlike the usual weather that always happens to Liverpool. It certainly was unusual.

Children, teenagers, adults, and seniors went out of the house to play and feel the fresh air. Children playing hide-and-seek, tag, kites, riding bicycles, and swimming in the lake. It was wonderful.

Thirteen-year-old Carolyn Brown was on her front lawn looking after her two younger brothers. She was sitting upon the soft green grass, and the gentle breeze gently swept her dark hair from her shoulders.

She was reading a book by Jane Austen, titled: "Pride and Prejudice". She loves to read classic books, especially by Jane Austen and Robert Louis Stevenson.

"Excuse me?" said a lad with a rather shy voice.

She looked up from her book, and saw a dark haired lad with a rather shy face and sweet chocolate brown eyes. His cheeks turned pink as she smiled at her warmly.

"Can I help you?" she asked him.

"I have a basket filled with fruits for a Mrs. Brown from my mother," he said to her shyly and showed her the basket.

"Oh! You must be Mr. and Mrs. Harrison's son!" she said. "Why, mother told me that you'd come! And here you are!" Her voice was rather cheerful.

"She's ill, am I right?" he asked her politely. He was watching every lines he would say. He didn't want to break someone's hurt with impolite words.

"Yes," she said calmly and stood up from the grass. She was as tall as him, and his fingers were longer than hers. She knew that he was a guitarist.

"What is your name, by the way?" she asked him.

"My name is George," he said.

She smiled at him. "Hi, George, my name is Carolyn," she said to him. "Come on, I'll walk you to my mother's room." She looked at her ten-year-old brother, Simon.

"Simon, do look after Henry for a while," she said to him.

"Where are you going?" he asked her.

"I'm going to take George, here, to mother," she said. "I won't be long, I promise."

He nodded his head, and she smiled at him. She and George went inside the house, and climbed up the staircase. They stood in front of the bedroom door, and she gently knocked on the door. Mrs. Brown told them to come in.

Carolyn opened the door, and saw her mother sitting on the bed with her back leaning against the pillow looking very ill.

"Mother, George Harrison is here," she said gently.

Mrs. Brown managed a warm and friendly smile to George.

"Ah, yes! Do come in, George." She said to him.

He walked inside the room with Samantha following behind him, and he sat on the chair beside the bed and Mrs. Brown.

"Hello, Mrs. Brown," he greeted her warmly. "My mother sent this for you."

He gave her the basket, and she set it upon her lap. She looked at him, and gave him a weak smile. She gently touched his face, and he looked at the pillow instead of her.

"Tell your mother I said thank you, dear," she said. "Oh, you've grown, George! The first time I saw you it was when you were still about…three! And now look! You're a young man already! You should have Carolyn as your lover. She's single, you know?"

"Mother!" complained Carolyn, and George's cheeks turned pink. He gave a little chuckle.

"Thank you, Mrs. Brown. I'll do my best to win her heart," he said teasingly, and Mrs. Brown chuckled.

"Oh, seriously, George!" said Carolyn, trying to hide her red cheeks by words.

"Get well, soon, Mrs. Brown," he said.

Mrs. Brown smiled at him, and nodded her head slowly. He stood up from the chair, and walked back to Carolyn.

"Goodbye, George," said Mrs. Brown as he and Carolyn walked toward the door.

"Goodbye, Mrs. Brown," he said to her back and gave her a little and awkward wave.

He and Carolyn walked out of the room, and climbed down the flight of stairs together.

"Are there any chances that you and I will meet again, George?" she asked him as they approached the front door.

He shrugged. "Maybe."

"I just hope that we will," she said as they walked out of the house and toward the little gate.

He smiled at her shyly, and his cheeks turned bright red. She noticed it, and she couldn't help herself but to let her laugh out.

"What's the matter?" he asked her as they stopped on the front gate.

She looked at him with a wide smile on her face. She held her laugh, and her eyes twinkled. She bit her lip, and shook her head.

"Oh, nothing, George," she said to him kindly.

"Fine." He said with a friendly smile on his face, and let out his hand to her. "Goodbye, then?"

She looked at it, and then him. She shook his hand, and nodded her head.

"Goodbye, George," she said to him with still a wide smile on her face.

They let go of their hands, and he walked down the street. He gave a little wave at her, and walked to his house—which wasn't that quite far from hers. Only three houses from hers to the left, and George lived there. He thought about her as he walked home.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: George and Carolyn become closer in this chapter.**

* * *

The next day, Carolyn woke up with the sun in her dark brown eyes. She sat on her bed, and wiped the sleep away from her eyes. The sun was shining so bright, and her room was so bright at first. She was amazed by today's weather. She thought that today would rain—but it didn't.

She stood up from her bed, and went to the mirror. She combed her hair with a comb, and then walked out of her room to the bathroom to wash her face and brush her teeth.

A few minutes later, she came out of the bathroom looking fresh and wearing her clothes instead of nightgown. She climbed down the staircase, and went to the kitchen. No one was awake yet…probably his father had because he had to go to work early in the morning, because he's a journalist.

She made an omelet for her mother, and warm English tea. She put them on the tray and also the pills. She carried the tray upstairs to her mother's room, and set it upon the empty bedside table. She opened the curtains and windows so fresh air would come into the room. She sat on the chair beside the table, and gently woke her mother up.

"Mother…wake up, mother," she gently said to her.

Mrs. Brown slowly opened her eyes, and looked at Carolyn with a warm smile across her face. She loved to see her daughter's beautiful face every time she wakes up in the morning. Carolyn had been very patient ever since they found out that Mrs. Brown was very ill. She gently stroked Carolyn's hair.

"Good morning, my dear," she greeted her weakly, and sat on the bed. Carolyn set the tray upon her mother's laps, and sat beside her on the chair.

"Good morning, mother," Carolyn greeted her back with a warm smile on her face. "How are you today?"

Mrs. Brown gently sipped her warm tea, and then looked at her daughter with a weak smile.

"I am fine, my dear," she said. "And how about you?"

"Fine," she said as she let out a sigh and leaned against the chair.

Mrs. Brown set her tea upon the tray, and ate the omelet Carolyn made her.

"Today is very bright, don't you think so, Carolyn?" she asked.

She looked at her mother, and nodded her head.

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "Very bright, indeed." She talked as if she was an old book by Jane Austen. Well, maybe it's because she's British. "Would you like to go out and feel more fresh air, mother?"

"Oh, it's been a long time I hadn't been out of the house!" she sighed. "But we shall just stay at the front lawn, alright?"

"Of course, mother!" said Carolyn, half laughing. "But after you finish your breakfast, drink your medicine, wash your face, brush your teeth, and get dressed."

Mrs. Brown was surprised. "Carolyn! You are starting to sound like a mother!" she remarked.

"Well, it's because I'd been taking care of you, father, Pete, Simon, and Henry," she said. "And I do quite enjoy it." She smirked.

Mrs. Brown chuckled. "You silly little girl," she remarked, and ended her chuckle with a wide smile on her face. Her smile turned into a smirk, and wanted to tease Carolyn. "George is adorable, don't you think?"

She looked at her mother, and then looked away to hide her pink cheeks.

"Quite." She said under her breath.

"I saw how you looked at him, Carolyn," she said as she sipped her tea. "You are in love with him, aren't you?"

She didn't know what to answer. She didn't want to lie to her ill mother—and she didn't want to tell her mother what she was feeling towards George.

"I am _not _in love with him, mother," she said. "I like him as a friend. Besides, I just met him yesterday."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, mother," she said and looked at her. "And please stop teasing me, because you are infuriating me." Her voice was stern.

"Why, Carolyn!" gasped Mrs. Brown. "You are starting to sound like..._me_!"

She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't care." She said sternly. "I will become a mother soon, you know? Well, probably after I get married and have a husband and wonderful children."

Before Mrs. Brown could answer, a forty-year-old lady dressed in clothes from the Fourties went inside the room approaching Mrs. Brown.

"Louise?" asked Mrs. Brown to the lady with a raised eyebrow.

The lady nodded her head. "Yes, it's me, Margaret!" she said to Mrs. Brown with a wide smile on her face, and gave her a warm and friendly hug. "Oh, how I missed you!"

"It's so nice to meet you again, Louise!" said Mrs. Brown to her, and the lady stopped hugging her. "Where is George?"

_George?_ Carolyn thought to herself, and her eyes widened. _She's George's mother?_

She glanced at the door when she saw someone on the corner of her eye, and saw George hiding behind the doorway. She looked at the two women who were busy talking, and then walked to the door.

"George?" she asked gently, and looked out the door. She looked around, and her face was very close to his. She moved back, and her cheeks turned pink. "Forgive me."

"It's alright," he said to her shyly, and looked at her light blue skirt with white polka dots. "Interesting skirt that you have."

She looked at her skirt, and observed it. "You think so?" she asked him, still looking at her skirt.

"Yes."

She looked up, and smiled at him warmly. "Why, thank you," she thanked him shyly. "I made it myself, you know?"

"Really?" he asked in disbelief. "No wonder it's lovely."

"Oh, please," she said and chuckled. "It's not lovely at all. It looks just the same like all skirts today."

He smiled shyly, and put his hands inside his jacket's pockets. He looked at her hair, not her eyes.

"Would you like to go out, Carolyn?" he asked her. "It's a pretty darn good weather, and lots of fresh air!"

She looked inside her mother's room, and saw Mrs. Harrison and her mother were busy talking to each other. She looked at George again, and nodded her head.

"Alright," she said. "But where should we go?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "We'll just go and have a little stroll around town," he said and put out his hands from his pockets.

"That would be fun!" she said. "Walk me to my room first, please."

She walked to her room, and he followed behind her. He immediately looked around her bright room as she was putting some money inside her purse and getting her coat. He saw so many books on a bookshelf. He read all of the titles, and most of them are classic books.

"You love to read, don't you?" he asked her as he looked at the collection of her books.

"Yes," she said as she put on her coat. "But I still do not have nice grades for school. Quite odd for me."

"Well, it's not to me," he said to her. "Perhaps it's because you love to read story books instead of books about Science and Math."

"I am not fond of Science and Math," she said. "I think that it's very boring. I prefer learning English and History. They're just so darn interesting!"

He chuckled. "You're an old-fashioned girl, aren't you?" he asked her, and he finally looked away from the books.

"Yes, I think so," she said as she grabbed her purse and walked toward him. "Anon, it's probably because of the classic books I read. I am madly in love with books, George! I am addicted to books."

"Maybe I should give you a book for your birthday?" he asked her.

She looked at him. "What kind of book?" she asked him.

"A story book, of course."

"About?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "When is your birthday?" he asked her.

"December 17," she said. "Just like Beethoven." She grinned.

He chuckled.

"When's yours?" she asked him back.

He looked at her. "February 25," he said. "I just turned fourteen."

"You're ten months older than me. That's a bummer," she said while rolling her eyes. "Now, come on, and let's go out of this house, and have some fun! We both look rather uptight, now don't we?"

"Yes, we do."

She walked out of her room with him following behind her like a tail. She walked very fast, and he was half running when he walked with her. He walked beside her, and held her hand when they were walking down the streets.

"Walk slowly, love," he said, and she looked at him. She walked slower, and smiled sweetly to him.

"Better?" she asked him.

A smile crept to his face. "Much better." He said.

They didn't use the bus to go to the town, they walked instead so they could talk more and no one would be eavesdropping them.

"Your mother and mine were friends since when?" she asked him.

"My mother said that your mom and my mom were friends since they were married to our fathers," he said. "Your father and my father are friends since they were in primary school, I think."

She nodded her head. "I see." She said. "Mother told me all about you. She asked me if I still remember you."

"Do you?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Not really," she said. "All I remember is…(she paused and a few memories of her childhood came back to her) you tripping over a rock and cried. And I gave you my lollipop, I think, so you would feel better. But you kept on crying!" She laughed.

He slapped his own forehead, and joined laughing with her.

"I remember now!" he said. "You were wearing a pink bow on your hair, and a rather sweet pink dress."

She looked at him in disbelief. "I don't remember the dress I was wearing," she said. "I only remember the funny things that happened to me during my childhood."

"And after that…we never meet again," he said sadly.

She nodded her head sadly, and then looked straight.

"I keep on thinking about you and hoping that we would meet again until I was seven," she said. "I stopped thinking about you when I was seven."

"I stopped thinking about you when I was eight," he said.

"But look!" she said with her arms wide opened. "We meet each other again! And nothing is going to separate us! _Nothing_. We'll be best friends! The greatest best friends that anyone in this world rarely sees!"

He was amazed by those words that she said. He looked at her in awe, and was terribly amazed with that cheerful smile on her face. He knew that she wasn't feeling shy around him anymore. He knew that she had finally felt so very close to him. It was as if they'd been best friends since they were born. Wait...they were best friends since they were born, but got separated when they were still very little kids.

She suddenly stopped walking, and held her stomach tightly. He looked at her, and asked her what was wrong.

"I haven't eaten my breakfast yet," she said. "Let's go to a diner and buy a quick breakfast for me."

"I thought diners aren't opened until nine?" he said.

Her eyes widened, and then shook her head. "Well, then, we'll just have to look for a bakery," she said. She grabbed him by the hand, and dragged him down the street to find a bakery. She was walking so fast, and George was running slowly.

"Walk slowly, please," he begged.

"No," she said sternly. "I am very hungry, and I do not want to walk slowly."

She suddenly stopped, and he accidentally bumped on her back. She was still holding his hand tightly.

"Watch where you're going, lad," she said to him, and looked at the store's name that she was standing in front of. "Let's go in." She pushed the door, and walked inside the shop.

It was a bakery, and everything smelled like bread. She looked around the shop for fresh from the oven bread. She wanted a baguette, but she knew that it would be hard for her to bite and chew. She decided to buy the usual bread she eats.

She bought two, and paid for the breads. As soon as she was done paying, she dragged George out of the bakery.

"Well, that was quick," he said to her.

She smiled at him, and gave him the bread that she bought for him. "Here's one for you, George," she said to him.

He politely accepted it from her, and thanked her. He bit the bread, and chewed it meaningfully. She also ate her bread, and finished eating it first. He finished eating it last, and then wiped the crumbs away from his mouth. He looked at her, and there was a sad look on her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head. "Nothing." She said sadly.

"It doesn't look nothing to me," he said, and stood before her while holding her arms. "What's wrong, Carolyn?"

Tears streamed down her face, and she didn't reply him.

"Carolyn," he said. "Please, don't cry." He didn't like to see people cry—especially girls. "If you cry, I will cry, too. Tell me, what's wrong."

She wiped the tears away from her face, and then looked at him.

"I'd been strong for too long, George," she said to him. "I need to let these tears that I'd been holding out. I couldn't stand it, George." She held her forehead with a palm to cover her sad face from him.

"Why?"

She uncovered her face, and looked at him. She pursed her lips, and then looked away.

"Because of my ill mother," she said softly.

"She's only having one of those normal sickness, right?" he asked her.

More tears streamed down her face, and she tried hard not to sob and cry harder. She looked at him, and shook her head.

"She has cancer," she said. "Blood cancer. Leukemia."

He looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry, Carolyn," he said to her. "I didn't know."

She nodded her head. "It's alright, George," she said.

"I thought people who has cancer goes bald?" he asked.

She managed a laugh, but it was a rather bitter one. "She's wearing a wig, silly," she said. She felt better now after crying all the tears out. She wiped away her tears from her face, and looked at him. She chuckled. "I'm sorry, George. I'm sorry for crying in front of you."

He smiled at her, and let his arms go when he noticed how rather awkward it was.

"It's alright," he said to her kindly. "At least you are feeling better now, right?"

She nodded her head. "Yes, I do feel a whole lot better," she said. "I feel much better."

He stood straight, and fixed his jacket. "Now," he began politely, "would you still like to continue our little stroll around town?"

She hooked her arm on his, and nodded her head. They both walked down the street together, and continued having their deep and meaningful conversation. They didn't feel awkward or weird at all. They felt very close, like long best friends. They didn't even notice it.

* * *

**A/N: George is sweet, don't you think so, readers? Of course he is! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: This chapter is quite fun and rather boring to me. I don't know what you think about this chapter. Keep on reading if you want to find out and prove me that I am wrong or right.**

* * *

A few days later, Carolyn was doing errands for her ill mother. She had to go to the Harrisons' house, the pharmacy, and then to the market.

She went alone, because her older brother, Pete, had to stay at home and take care of their mother and younger brothers.

The weather was still warm, but the breeze was still blowing gently. She was wearing her coat, so she wouldn't be sick. And just in case if it was going to rain. She had a hunch that it was going to rain.

She went to the Harrisons' house to pick up George. She called him earlier this morning, and asked him if he wanted to company her to do a few errands.

_Earlier this morning…_

_Carolyn walked to the living room, and sat on the table. She grabbed the telephone, and began pressing George's home number. It took her quite so long to press them, because you have to roll the numbers. She waited patiently for someone (George actually) to pick up._

"_Hello?" answered a familiar voice. She knew that it was George. But she asked just to make sure it's him._

"_Hello," she greeted politely. "Is George home?"_

"_Yes," he said. "You are talking to George."_

_She was right. _

"_George!" she said and twirled the telephone wire with a finger. "I am glad that I am calling you!"_

_He chuckled. "Aren't I the one who's supposed to be glad that _you _are calling me?" he asked her._

"_Both." She decided. "I was wondering if you want to company me to do a few errands for my mother. Would you like to company me, please?"_

_She knew that there was a wide smile on his handsome face, and there was one too on her face._

"_Sure!" he said. "That would be lovely."_

"_Alright," she said. "I'll be there at your house around ten."_

"_I'll see you soon, then?" he said._

"_Yes," she said. "Goodbye, George."_

"_Goodbye, Carolyn," he said to her, and she hung up. _

She walked to the front door of the Harrisons' house, and knocked on the door gently. She knew that they would hear.

George opened the door, and he immediately smiled at her when he realized that it was she. She smiled at him back warmly, and her eyes lit up with joy.

"Hello, George," she greeted him politely. "Shall we go now?"

"Right." He said with a nod. He grabbed his coat, and walked out of the house as he wore his coat. "Let's go now."

They both walked down the street to the bus stop. They didn't talk to each other as they walked to the bus stop. She thought of something to talk about with him on the way there to the bus stop.

"It's such a lovely weather, don't you think so, George?" she asked him.

George (who was very shy and quiet) just nodded his head and smiled—but didn't look at her.

They sat on the bench while waiting for the bus to come. There was an awkward silence between them, and neither George nor Carolyn knew what to talk about.

_Come on, George_, he thought to himself. _Ask her something! It's too quiet!_

_What should I talk about with him? _she thought to herself and pursed her lips.

The bus finally came, and they were both relieved. Carolyn walked into the bus first, and then paid the fee with George following behind her like a tail.

She sat next to the window, and he sat beside her.

"How is your mother, Carolyn?" he asked her as the bus moved.

"She feels fine," she said to him. "Much better though…but I know that she wouldn't live longer." She held her tears.

He looked at her, and awkward patted her on the back. She looked away, and her hair wavy hair rested upon her shoulder. She bit her lip, and saw children on the streets buying ice cream with their mothers. It had been a long time since she and her mother went out of the house to go shopping and buy an ice cream. She was only twelve when she started taking care of her mother and replacing her for almost all of the things Mrs. Brown always do.

There are wrinkles on her fingertips because of cleaning the bathroom. She was too young to have wrinkles on her fingertips. But she didn't mind, because she was doing all those things for her mother with all her heart. She had to stop seeing her friends, and it made her relationship with her friends not that close anymore. She became shy and quiet around people. She stays at home every Saturdays and Sundays—and also during holidays. But still…she didn't mind.

She looked at him, and she managed a smile on her face. She didn't expect it to be beautiful—at least she smiled.

"Is something troubling you, Carolyn?" he asked her. "Go on, you can tell me."

She humbly looked at him, and then sat straight. She took a deep breath, and then carefully exhaled.

"Well…ever since we found out that mother had cancer, I have to take care of _everything_," she said. "My older brother, Pete, doesn't want to help me, and father…he's always busy, and comes home late all the time. He's a journalist, you know?"

"Really?" he asked her.

She nodded her head. "The greatest journalist I ever know," she said with a chuckle. "I think I want to be a journalist, too, when I grow up."

"And will you interview me when I am famous?" he asked her.

"More than anything in the world!" she said. "If…you have time for a hundreds and thousands of questions from me. You'll be a very pretty busy lad, you know?"

He raised an eyebrow. "How do you know?" he asked her.

"Famous people are always busy," she said. "Whether famous around the world or on a small town, like Liverpool. Just like my father."

"I won't be busy," he said. "I promise you that I will have time to answer thousands of questions for you!"

She gave a little chuckle and then a wink. "George, you silly boy!" she remarked. "Promise me, alright?" Her face turned serious.

"Yes, I promise."

She smiled at him. "Good."

He _will _have time to answer thousands of questions from her when he's famous. In fact, he _will _ask her to have dinner with him when he's famous. He gave a little smile, and then leaned against the seat.

"Which pharmacy do you go to?" he asked her.

"After two bus stops," she said.

After two bus stops, they went out of the bus, and walked down the street to the pharmacy. The dark and gloomy clouds covered the bright sun from Liverpool, and the thunders drummed, but rain hadn't pour to the city, yet.

"It looks like we wouldn't be going to the market," she said.

They entered the empty pharmacy, and went to the counter where Mr. Smith—Mr. Brown's school friend—was reading the newspaper since it was quiet and empty

"Hello, Mr. Smith," she greeted him shyly.

He looked up from the newspaper, and smiled at her warmly when he immediately knew whom she was. He was a middle-aged man with red hair and a warm smile that would make a thousand of customers' hearts warm.

"Hello, little Carolyn," he greeted her back. "Picking up something for your mother, I suppose?"

"Yes, Mr. Smith," she nodded her head, and gave him the doctor's receipt.

He told her to wait for give minutes, and then he went to the back room to get the pills for Mrs. Brown. George and Carolyn sat down on empty seats near the entrance door while waiting for Mr. Smith to come back to the counter with medicines for Mrs. Brown.

The rain finally poured into the town, and thunders drummed very loud. It was raining heavily, and they knew that they couldn't go out.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if Liverpool is always warm and sunny, like yesterday?" she asked George while looking out the window.

He looked at his fingers that were resting on his laps, and nodded his head.

Five minutes later, Mr. Smith came back to the counter bringing a plastic bag with pills inside. She went to him, and gave him a sweet smile.

"Here you go, young lady," he said to her as he gave the bag to her, and she politely accepted it.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith," she thanked him.

When Carolyn approached George, Mr. Smith called her.

"Carolyn, do you need an umbrella to get out?" asked Mr. Smith.

"No, thank you, Mr. Smith," she said with an assuring and sweet smile. "Goodbye, Mr. Smith!"

He waved at her. "Goodbye, young lady! Tell your parents I said hello."

George and Carolyn walked out of the pharmacy, and they were immediately wet. They ran as fast as they could to the bus stop. They were quite far from it, though.

"Watch your step, Carolyn, or you'll fall!" he told her as they ran.

She suddenly fell to the ground on her stomach, and immediately stood up. Her clean red jacket, white blouse, and red skirt were covered with rainwater and it was dirty. They both laughed really hard, panted when they were finally at the bus stop. It was a good it had a roof.

"Are you all right?" he asked her, still laughing.

"Yes, I'm all right, George," she chuckled. "My stomach rather hurts, though. But I'm fine."

She sat on the bench, and shivered. She felt very cold, and she hugged herself tightly. He sat beside her, and wrapped her with his coat. She felt warmer thanks to his coat. She looked at him, and gave him a sweet smile. He looked at her, and his cheeks turned pink—but he didn't look away from her to hide them.

"Thank you, George," she thanked him.

"For what?"

A wider smile crept to her face. "For companying me to the pharmacy and making me feel warmer with your coat." She said.

"Oh." he said. "You're welcome…I think."

She chuckled, and rested her head against his shoulder. He felt confused, and tried to think straight.

"Now, I think I'm going to be sick," she said with a laugh, and he joined her laughing. "I wonder when will the bus come?"

_I hope it will never comes_, he thought to himself with a wide smile on his face.

It had stopped raining, and Carolyn was walking down the street to her house alone. Her hair was wet, and so were her clothes. She took off her coat, and hung it on her arms as she walked.

She walked up to the front door, and opened it. She walked in, and then closed the door with a long sigh.

Pete walked down the staircase, and looked very relieved.

"Good! You're home!" he said and wore his coat.

"Where are you going?" she asked him as she watched him wear his coat.

"Going to my friend's house," he said.

"Again?"

He nodded his head. "I promised him that I'd take care of him," he said.

"Instead of taking care of mother?" she demanded.

He walked out of the house, and left her standing there alone looking like a total idiot. She wanted to cry so hard, and destroy everything there are in Pete's room. She climbed up the staircase, and walked to her room to dry herself and wore her dry clothes.

George was in his bedroom playing his guitar. He heard the doorbell rang, but he ignored it. He heard footsteps coming from the staircase, and to his room. He saw his friend standing on the doorway with a cocky grin.

"Hi, George," he greeted him.

"Oh, hi, Paul," he greeted him back. "What are you doing here? I thought you're supposed to be helping your father cleaning the house?"

Paul walked inside the room, and then leaned against the wall with his hands inside his pockets.

"It's Mike's turn," he said. "Dad told me to go somewhere, and so I went here. You don't like me being here? Then I'll just go."

"No, please, stay," he begged.

Paul chuckled, and waved a hand on the air. "Alright, alright." He said. "And stop making me laugh!"

George went back strumming his guitar strings. Paul just stood there while looking at his little friend.

"How was your day, George?" he asked.

George looked up from his guitar, and then stopped playing.

"It had been rather…nice," he said, and then his cheeks turned red. He looked away to hide his red cheeks.

Paul laughed. "What's the matter with your cheeks, eh, George?" he asked him. "They're as red as roses!"

"Nothing," George lied and shook his head.

"What did you do this morning?"

"I was companying my mom's friend's daughter to the pharmacy," he said confidently.

"A bird, eh, George?" he asked with a chuckle. "What's her name? Is she pretty? Tell me all about her."

"Carolyn."

"What does she look like?" asked Paul impatiently. "Describe her with poetic words."

"I don't like to be poetic!" he protested. "Can't I just describe her with me own words?"

"Go ahead, then."

George cleared his throat. "She has dark, wavy hair. Her eyes are dark brown—they weren't dull at all. They're the most beautiful eyes I'd ever seen!" he said with a dreamy sigh and his eyes twinkled.

Paul knew that George was in love with this Samantha. He could see it from the way he described her.

"My boy is in love!" said Paul as he touched his chest and pretended to wipe a tear from his eye.

"I am not!" George insisted.

"Yes, you are, lad!" he said with a large grin on his face.

"I…I…I…" George stammered, and then he saw a smirk on Paul's baby face. "I don't know!"

"You should know about your own feelings, George," he said.

George looked at his guitar, shrugged his shoulders, and then played it again with feelings.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review…if you don't want to, then it's fine. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Please, do not cry on this chapter. Thanks for the reviews, by the way :D**

* * *

Carolyn started her Saturday very early. She woke up at five o'clock in the morning, and everything was so dark. She hated to wake up early on a Saturday. Every time she wanted to go back to sleep, she would always fail. Her hair would always be messy when she passed the mirror of her bedroom, and she had to comb it. And it was very hard to comb. She tied all her hair into a ponytail with a red ribbon to match her clothes, and then walked downstairs to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself and her family.

She brought her mother's breakfast to her parents' room-like always. She knocked on the door, and Mr. Brown opened it for her inside.

"Breakfast is served downstairs, father," she told him.

She walked inside her parents' room, and the room was quite dark. The windows weren't opened, and the heavy drapes covered them. She saw her mother lying on the bed asleep. She approached her, and gently woke her up.

"Oh, good morning, my dear," greeted Mrs. Brown to Carolyn with a weak, yet warm smile on her face.

"Good morning, mother," she greeted her back. "I made sugarless tea and chicken porridge just for you." She set the tray upon her mother's lap, and sat on the chair beside her mother's bed.

"My dear, can you please turn on the radio and play any song you wish?" asked Mrs. Brown weakly.

"Yes, mother," she nodded her head, and approached the radio that was sitting on a table near the window. She turned on the radio, and searched for a good station to listen. She heard a song by Elvis Presley, titled _Kiss Me Quick_. She She sat again on the chair beside her mother's bed.

Mrs. Brown gently chewed the food inside her mouth, and slowly swallowed it. She looked at Samantha weakly, and touched her hand. Samantha looked at her mother, and managed a smile on her face.

"My dear child, after I leave, I want you to be responsible of the household," she said weakly. "Take care of your father and brothers well, my dear. Listen to what your father tells you. Just remember that I will always love you, guide you, and be in your heart, my dear. I am sorry for everything."

Tears began to form on Carolyn's eyes, and she knelt on the floor with her eyes on her mother's. She pushed the chair with her legs far behind her so there would be more room for her legs.

"Mother, please, don't say that," she begged. "You are not going to die. I won't let you die. I won't let you go from my life. _Our _lives. I do not want you to go. Please, mother, please, don't go!"

Mrs. Brown gently stroked Carolyn's curls, and put a smile on her face.

"I am not afraid of dying, my dear," she said. "I knew that this day would come since I was your age when your grandmother died of heart attack." She looked at the window across the room, and then looked at her. "My dear Carolyn, be good now. Please, open the window for me." Mrs. Brown planted a kiss on her daughter's cheeks, and gave her a loving hug. One last loving hug.

Carolyn looked at the window, and then approached it. She spread the drapes away from each other, and light came in to the room through the closed window. The sun was shining so bright, and she could see birds on the trees. She tried to open the window, and then it was finally opened after three times of trying. The wind and light entered the room, and then she looked at her mother. She heard birds chirping, and they sat on the window.

Mrs. Brown was lying on the bed with her eyes closed. Her face and body were pale, and she wasn't moving. Carolyn approached her, and prayed that her mother didn't leave. She knelt beside her.

"Mother?" she spoke softly, and gently shook her mother. She touched her mother's hand, and it was cold. She looked at her with a shocked look on her face, and tears streamed down her face.

"Mother, please, wake up!" she begged. "This is not funny! Please, mother, please!"

Mrs. Brown didn't answer her. Tears streamed down Samantha's face, and she cried harder. She shook her head, and then stood up from the floor. She slowly walked toward the door and still shaking her head. She ran as fast as she could out of the house with tears streaming down her face. She couldn't believe that her mother passed away. Perhaps, when she opened the window, her mother's soul went out through the window. She didn't want to think about it, and kept on running-without wearing a pair of shoes.

She kept running, running, and running until she found herself in George's warm embrace on the street in front of his house. She couldn't stop crying, and it made his blouse wet of her tears. She thought that the weather would turn gray and dull when someone just died, but it was still sunny and warm. She also couldn't believe that movies fooled her.

"Carolyn, what's wrong?" he asked her as he awkwardly stroked her hair.

She wrapped her arms around him, and cried harder.

"My mother…she…she…" she sobbed, and cried even harder. She couldn't even say it, but she had to tell him. "She died!"

He was very shocked to hear it. He hugged her tighter around his arms, and tried to comfort her as best as he could-although he didn't know what to say to her. He doesn't know what it feels like to lose someone he loves. He tried his best to comfort her.

"I'm very sorry, Carolyn," he said to her sadly. "Everything will be fine. Just fine, I suppose."

"I don't want to go back home! Everything would remind me of mother!" she sobbed. "And no, everything won't be fine! My mother is dead! She's dead! Not living anymore! Oh, George! I can't stand the pain! After those days of being not a good daughter to her before we found out she was ill! George, I feel guilty. She'll never come back. She'll never be there to give me women advices when I need help!"

He pursed his lips. He knew that he didn't like to see her cry, but he need to stand it because she just lost someone she loved so very much. Probably, the closest person she ever had.

"But your father will be worried," he said. "He needs you."

"I don't need him!" she cried. "I need you! I'm depending on you, now. You're the closest person I ever had after my mother. Please, don't make me go back to that house! Please, please, please!"

That afternoon, there was a funeral for Mrs. Brown. Everyone worked very fast for it. All of their close friends and relatives came to the funeral. Reverend Worthington was honored to eulogize her. The weather was still warm and sunny, the birds were still chirping, and the people (who didn't go to the funeral) was still looking very happy.

After he spoke a few words about Mrs. Brown and a few lines from the Bible, he asked Carolyn if she wanted to say anything to her before they bury Mrs. Brown. She shook her head, and didn't say anything. She couldn't cry anymore. All her tears were wasted to cry that morning. Her eyes were red and puffy, and her face was pale. She still couldn't believe that her mother would never come back. She thought that it was only just a dream-but it wasn't. She finally cried again when they buried her mother. Mr. Brown hugged her tightly, and she cried so very hard.

She locked herself in her room, and secretly looked out of the window. She saw her cousins and her mother's friends' children playing on the front lawn. She locked herself in her room because she didn't want anyone to tell her that they were sorry about her loss of her mother. She knew that she wouldn't be strong on listening to their pities.

Someone knocked on the door, and she ignored it.

"Carolyn, please open the door," said George outside her room. "It's me, George."

He waited patiently until she opened the door. She saw him standing before her, dressed in black, and looking very sad for her loss. He also saw that he brought a friend with him. He was also dressed in black, and his hair was neatly combed. He had a rather handsome face, and a warm smile on his face which he gave for her-but she didn't smile at him back. She wasn't in the mood to smile. She was in the mood to do nothing at all. Just sitting in her room and do nothing.

"Carolyn, this is my friend, Paul," he said. "His mother had cancer, and died last year."

"I am very for your loss, Carolyn," he apologized to her humbly.

"So am I," she said. "Come in, if you want to."

The two boys went inside her room, and they sat on a couch near the window. The room was very bright. The light entered from the large window near the bed, and it was opened so fresh air would enter inside. They could hear the birds singing joyful songs, and butterflies resting on the window. Carolyn sat on the end of her bed, and she looked at the two boys.

"Your father told us to check on you and talk to you," said George. "Since I'm your only closest friend." He cleared his throat.

"_And_?" she replied coldly.

He hesitated. "And...to...cheer...you...up!" he finally said and smiled widely.. "How are you feeling, Samantha?"

"I'm feeling nothing at all," she said dryly, and raised an eyebrow.

"That means you're dead!" said Paul with a little chuckle, and George hit his arm with his elbow. "Ouch!" he complained.

"It's alright, George," she said with a slight nod. "It's alright."

She broke down, and cried with her face covered with both of her palms. Her hair gently swept from her back to her shoulders. She sobbed very hard, and shook her head. George sat beside her, and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and cried harder.

"Carolyn, I know how you're feeling," said Paul, "but please, stop crying. Your mother couldn't rest in peace if she sees you being sad and cry all the time."

He had a point there. She wanted her mother to rest in peace. She didn't want to make her mother sad up there, instead of resting in peace with the others.

Paul approached her, and knelt before her while holding both of her hands.

"She'll be all right there," he said to her. "I am sure of it. Now, cheer up, love. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours dry. George doesn't like to see you feeling so sad. Seeing you cry makes him sad, you know? And he could even cry in front of you!"

She looked at him, and then sat straight on the bed. She fixed her hair, and then wiped the tears away from her face.

"There, much better!" he said with a cheerful smile. "George is right! You really are beautiful!"

"What?" she asked with a chuckle.

"What he meant was that you really look beautiful in black," said George, and then shook his head. "No! He meant—"

She interrupted him with a chuckle, and shot him a smile.

"It's alright, George," she said to him. "Thank you."

She gave the two boys a warm hug that made their hearts warm. They hugged her back, but tighter than her embrace. She really liked Paul, but she liked George more. She whispered in their ears: "Thank you, boys, for cheering me up. Thank you."

* * *

**A/N: I don't think that you all cried reading this chapter. I still think it's rather sad, though. Thanks for reading. And don't forget to review :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is, chapter five of "Crying, Waiting, Hoping". Enjoy reading it! n_n**

* * *

It had been months after Mrs. Brown's death. The world is still spinning around without her, but she was still in their hearts. Carolyn felt fine again-everyone in the family felt fine again and hoped that Mrs. Brown was resting in peace. Mr. Brown remarried with a lovely woman, named Barbara. The children loved her! Especially Carolyn-who was in desperate need of a woman in her life to talk to. The wedding was lovely and cheerful. Pete, Carolyn, Henry, and Simon was very happy to see their father being happy again. It was for the best of the family, anyway. Carolyn and Barbara love to tell each other stories, and they always help each other with things in the family and her school.

One Saturday morning, the Browns were having breakfast at the dining room. Mr. Brown was reading the newspaper, Pete and Samantha were joking around, Henry and Simon were talking to each other while eating their breakfast. They were closer than before ever since Mrs. Brown passed away. Henry and Simon didn't understand about it yet, and they thought that their mother would be back again-but she wouldn't.

Barbara walked in to the dining room and set the tea upon the table. She sat down beside Mr. Brown, and she looked at him with kind eyes.

"When are you going to tell the children, Anthony?" asked Barbara to Mr. Brown.

The four children looked up from their breakfast, and looked at their father with puzzled and curious looks on their young faces.

"Tell us what, father?" asked Simon as he bit his bread.

Mr. Brown looked at Barbara, and then at his four children. He cleared his throat, and then fixed his tie.

"Listen, children," he began, "my boss promoted me, and I accepted it."

"Well, that's great, father!" remarked Carolyn as she drank her tea.

"And?" asked Pete excitedly. He had a feeling that he and his family were going to be richer than ever.

"And he sent me to London," he continued. "I will not be going there to London alone-"

"Barbara will come to?" Pete interrupted with an eyebrow raised. He didn't want to be left at home and be in charge of the younger kids. He didn't like to take care of his younger siblings-especially taking care of Carolyn. He knew that she would just infuriate him and be stubborn, like always.

"Let me finish, Peter," said Mr. Brown. "I will not be going there to London alone. You will all go there with me."

Carolyn almost chocked when she drank her tea, and she coughed really hard. She drank some more tea so she wouldn't cough, and when she was fine again she looked at her father.

"To London?" she demanded him.

"Yes."

"But it's so very far from Liverpool!" she said.

"We'll be moving to a bigger house in London, my dear. We will have more money, there. You can have the things that you want!" said Mr. Brown. "It's a very great chance for us to live happier there."

"But I already have the things that I want here! And I am very happy living here, in Liverpool. Although it may be a small and polluted town." She said. "I have a very close friend here! And that is enough for me. I do not need wealth to make my life better. Having all of you as my family is enough for me. That is what I really want all these years!"

Pete laughed really hard, and he even hit his fist on the table. Simon and Henry looked at him with eyebrows raised. He looked like a crazy person.

"Your father wanted this job so very much, Carol," said Barbara patiently and kindly. "You should be happy for him. This job is only for the greatest journalist in this town. And your father is a great journalist, and his boss offered the job."

She thought of it more. She would be living in the capital city of the country. She wanted her father to be happy. Maybe she would have a better life living in London. She looked at her father, and then nodded her head-without thinking of anything else but happiness for her father.

George was playing his guitar on his front porch. It was a beautiful day for him, and nothing could ruin it.

"George?" asked a familiar girl's voice.

He looked up from his guitar, and saw Carolyn standing before him.

"Hello, Carol," he greeted her, and his cheeks were pink with a wide and friendly smile on his handsome face. He set his guitar on the chair next to him.

She moved back so he could stand up.

"George, there is something I have to tell you," she said to him kindly.

"Me too," he said. "But you first."

She took a deep breath, and then let it out slowly. She pursed her lips, and then looked at him with a humble look on her face.

"I am moving to London, George," she said, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "My father's boss promoted him, and it's a very great opportunity for him. He's so very happy that he got the job. You see, he'd always wanted to have the job. He knew that his new job would make our family happier."

"Oh."

She let out her hands from her pockets, and held his hands tightly on her palms. He looked at her, and saw a wide and friendly smile on her face.

"My father also told me that I could spend my last day in Liverpool with someone," she said.

"Oh, he said dryly. "With who?" He knew that it was a stupid question, and he expected that she wouldn't tell him that it was him.

She chuckled lightly, and set her hand upon his shoulder.

"With you, George," she said.

"Why?"

She smiled at him warmly. "Because you're the closest and greatest friend I ever had," she said. "And you will always be."

He was very touched for what she told him. He gave her a friendly and handsome smile, and put his hands inside his pocket.

"Shall we go then?" he asked.

The two of the walked down the street, and had a wonderful conversation. They just walked down the street, and didn't go to shops. They were only window-shopping, to be exact, and they were enjoying it very much.

"Will you promise me that you will write to me, Samantha?" he asked her.

"I promise, George," she said. "All the time! I will tell you what's going on there! All the details, if I can. Actually, I'm not that good at writing letters. I think this would be the first time."

He chuckled. "I am honored that I am the first person that you will write to," he said, and they both laughed really hard.

After an hour of window-shopping, she walked him home. She walked him to the front door, and they spoke for a while before she went back home and leave him, perhaps forever.

"What is it that you wanted to tell me, George?" she asked him.

His eyes widened, and he started to have cold feet. His cheeks flushed red, and beads of sweat went down his face.

"Um…well…I forgot," he lied.

She laughed. "You silly thing!" she remarked, and smiled at him. She hugged him tightly, and he awkwardly patted her back. He hugged her back tightly, and set his head upon his shoulder.

"I will miss you so much, George," she said. "Thank you for always being there for me and being such a good friend."

He opened his mouth, and whispered in her ear: "I will…miss you, too, Sam," he admitted shyly.

"I hope that we'll meet again," she said softly, and then paused for a moment. "But when?" She let go off him, and looked at him in the eyes. It was a drag that he wasn't looking at her on the eyes, because he was so terribly shy. His cheeks turned pink, and a wide smile crept to his face.

"Soon, hopefully," he said with a shrug, and looked at her shyly.

She grinned at him, and messed up his hair. She fixed his hair again with her fingers, and gave him a wink when she was done. She stood straight, and looked at him with kind eyes. She couldn't believe that she was going to leave him, and move to London. Tears began to build on her eyes, but she held them. She let out her hand, and he shook it.

"Goodbye, George," she said and held his hand firmly.

"Goodbye, Carolyn," he said sadly.

She couldn't hold it anymore. Tears streamed down her face. She would miss him so much, and she wasn't sure if they would meet again. He hated to see her cry, and it made him sad to have the same thought like hers. He was afraid that he wouldn't see her again. He still wanted to do so many things with her, and tell her how he felt towards her.

She wanted to tell him the same thing, but she was too shy and uncertain to tell him that. She wiped the tears away from her face, gave him a nod, and walked back to her home with sad tears streaming down her face again. She sobbed very hard, and began to ran home as fast as she could so no one would see her sad face and tears. She didn't want him to feel sad just by seeing her cry.

"Goodbye, Carol," he whispered to himself as he watched her disappear into the distance.

* * *

**A/N: This is not the end of the story. Keep on reading if you want to find out more. Oh, and please review! Thank you very much for reading!**

**P.S. This chapter is quite short, though.**


	6. Chapter 6

Hamburg, 1960

One summer morning of 1960, seventeen-year-old George Harrison was walking down the streets of Hamburg alone. He and his bandmates were performing in The Top Ten Club the other night. His bandmates—John, Paul, Pete, and Stuart—were still asleep in their hotel room. He went out of the hotel just to have a little walk and alone time. He wanted to see Hamburg in the morning alone instead of locking himself up in the hotel room and play the guitar and do nothing. Besides, he really needed a little exercise.

He looked up, and saw the clear blue sky. The sun was shining brightly, like always, and there were no puffy clouds above Hamburg. It was so very different than Liverpool-and probably very different than United Kingdom.

He looked straight again, and suddenly bumped someone until they both fell to the ground. Her bag fell to the ground with her, and everything inside it went out. Her book, keys, and wallet. He helped her collect her things.

"_Tut mir sehr leid_," he apologized to her in German. "_Ich war nicht gerade, wohin ich ging_." (Translation: I wasn't watching where I was going.)

"It's alright," she said with a British accent and voice that he was very familiar of.

He looked at her, and she had the same dark hair he was familiar of. Other than that, he was so very relieved that she spoke English. He gave her her book back.

"Here's your book," he said.

She politely took it from him, and put it inside her bag. She looked at him, and she was very surprised to see who he was. She covered her mouth with her palm.

"George?" she asked him with a gasp.

They both stood up from the ground, and looked at each other. She was smiling very widely, and then she hugged him tightly around her arms.

"It really is you!" she said.

George finally remembered who she was after a few memories came back to him. A few memories when he was still fourteen.

"Carolyn?" he asked her. "Carolyn Brown?" He looked at her skirt, and it was so very interesting. Carolyn was the only girl he knew who had the most interesting skirts in the world.

She looked at him, and nodded her head. "Yes, it's me, George!" she said happily. "It's me!"

She let go of him, and he seemed to be very surprised to see her. She was taller now, but he was taller than her. Her face changed a bit, but she still had the same beautiful dark brown eyes that he knew and remembered well.

"Wow!" he sighed. "You've changed! I almost didn't recognize you at all!"

"What do you reckon, George?" she asked him. "It's all because of puberty and those other daft things that scientists call. And you've grown taller, George! You're taller than me! I can't believe it! What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her, and he was so very happy and excited that he met his best friend again.

"My bandmates and I are performing here in Hamburg," he said. "What about you?"

"My friends dragged me here to have a vacation," she said. "I'm studying music in Munich, George!"

"That's wonderful!" he remarked. "I thought that you wanted to be a journalist?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess I've changed my dreams," she said. "Or not."

He smiled at her, and observed her carefully with his handsome chocolate brown eyes. "It's so nice to meet you again, Carol!" he said. His cheeks turned red when he noticed how beautiful she became.

"It certainly is also nice to meet you again, George," she said to him with a simple smile on her face. She wanted to ask him a question, but she knew that it could be too early to ask that question. But she went ahead and asked him.

"Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked him excitedly, and her curls bounced on her shoulders.

"Not really," he answered shyly. "What about you?"

"My friends are going somewhere tonight, and that means I'll be staying at the hotel room alone," she said and rolled her eyes. "I do not have any plans for tonight."

"It is very dangerous for young girls, like you, to be roaming this naughty city at night," he said. "And you certainly can't be left alone at your hotel room, because _if _the person next door knows that you are alone, he would come to your room, and rape you!"

She looked at him blankly, and then blinked.

"Are you saying that just so I would feel scared and ask you if you want to company me tonight?" she asked him with her hands on her hips.

He swallowed. "Excuse me?"

"Oh, yes, please, George!" she begged him. "Do come to my hotel room, and company me there! I'd rather be with you than with that fat, smelly, perverted man who stays next door of our hotel room!"

A very wide smile crept on his handsome and skinny face. He put his hands inside his pockets to look calm. "What time should I come?" he asked her.

"Six." She said, told him where she was staying, and her room number and level.

"I'll be there with food and drinks," he promised.

"Thank you, George," she thanked him. "I'll see you again, tonight, then?"

"Yes." He nodded his head. "I'll see you tonight, Carol!"

They waved each other goodbye as they separately walked down the street. His heart was feeling so happy and excited. He couldn't believe that he met Carolyn again after three years of crying, waiting, and hoping about her.

George was in his hotel room with his bandmates. John and Stuart were joking around; Pete was watching television, and Paul and George were playing cards on the rug. George kept on losing, and he gave up.

"What are you going to do tonight, Paul?" he asked.

Paul shrugged. "I don't know. Probably I will watch a movie or go out dancing with a random bird." He said. "What about you?"

George hesitated. "Uh…I'll be visiting someone," he said.

"Who?"

He pursed his lips, and then looked at his friend. "Do you still remember Carolyn Brown?" he asked.

"Yes. Why?" he asked him back. "She's the bird you are in love with, right? When you met her at the age of…twelve? And her mother died, and we tried to cheer her up and it worked?"

"Fourteen." He corrected. "I am not in love with her…and yes, that's her."

Paul looked up from his cards, and crossed his legs. He looked at his friend with an eyebrow raised.

"She's in Hamburg?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes."

"What is she doing here? I thought she's in London?"

"She's studying in Munich, and her friends dragged here for a vacation," he said. "_Summer_ vacation."

"Oh, I see," he said while nodding his head. "Well, good luck, then. Don't forget to bring...you know." A cunning grin crept to Paul's baby face.

"Why?"

"Just in case you will shack her," Paul chuckled, and George rolled his own eyes. They both went back playing cards, and George still lost.

"Urgh!" he groaned. "I give up!"

Carolyn sat on the couch as she watched her two friends, Helen and Maria, being busy preparing the clothes for tonight. She read her book instead, but she couldn't concentrate because she kept on thinking about George.

_George looks more handsome, now_, she thought to herself. _I bet that he has a lover already. Wait, if he already has a lover, he wouldn't want to come to my hotel room and keep me companied. Oh! I wish that I could see you all the time. I want to see you again! _

She let out a dreamy sigh, and hugged her book as she looked at the ceiling thinking about George.

"What are you thinking about, Carolyn?" asked Helen as she took the earrings from the table which stood before the couch Carolyn was sitting on.

She looked at her friend, and gave her a warm smile.

"Oh, nothing, Helen," she said. "I am just thinking about Buddy Holly, and his lovely and handsome face! I don't care if he has glasses."

"I find him handsome, too, Carol," she answered. "But Maria doesn't. Don't tell her that."

Carolyn chuckled at that, and continued reading her book.

That evening when Helen and Maria went already, Carolyn sat on the couch waiting patiently for George to come. She read her book while waiting for him, and she was in the middle of an exciting story until someone knocked on the door. She marked on the page she stopped, closed her book, and approached the door. She opened the door with trembling hands, and saw a shy young man standing before her dressed in black leather jacket, white shirt, and black jeans. His bangs rested perfectly upon his forehead, and his hair was neatly combed. He was holding a plastic bag, and she could smell delicious German sausages inside it.

He shyly smiled at her, and she smiled at him back.

"Hello, Carol," he greeted him.

"Hello, George," she greeted him back warmly with a smile. "Come in, please."

He walked inside the room, and she closed it and also locked it. She turned around, and saw him standing there awkwardly. She chuckled just by seeing that, and she walked closer to him. He looked at the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a white blouse, and a simple red pencil skirt. She looked at him with an eyebrow raised and a smile on her face.

"What's wrong, George?" she asked him. "Do I look daft?"

"No," he shook his head with a smile on his face. "You look different. You usually wear interesting skirts."

She chuckled. "Well, I used to wear those skirts until I moved to London," she said. "I couldn't believe that girls there are very fashionable! The girls at my school in London threw all of my skirts into the trash can. Well, not all skirts, actually. I saved one. That skirt I wore this morning." A grin appeared on her face, and they both chuckled.

"You're a cunning one," he said and waved his finger.

"Oh, please, sit over there, George," she said to him as she showed him where to sit. He walked towards the couch, and he sat on it. She sat beside him, and she told him to put the food on the table.

They brought out the food out of the plastic bag, and had a wonderful dinner together. He also brought drinks, and they were sodas. He knew that she wouldn't want to drink beer and any other alcohols at such a young age.

"Carol," he began, "would you like to go out...dancing with me?" She looked at him, and he looked at her. Their faces were quite very close from each other, and she moved a little bit so they wouldn't touch.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight." He answered. "After we have dinner. Only for a while, I promise you. For only two or three songs in a club that I will perform in tomorrow night."

She flashed him a smile, and nodded her head. "I'd love to!" she said. "And I would like to see you perform tomorrow night."

After they had dinner, they went out of the hotel and walked down the bright and inviting streets of Hamburg. The bright signs were inviting men to come in to the strip clubs and peep shows. Smokes of cigarettes were everywhere on the street, and almost everyone was drunk.

"I've never been to this kind of place before," she said as they walked together.

"Well, this is Hamburg, Carol," he said. "The naughtiest city in the world!"

She shook her head. "No, you're quite wrong on that, George," she said. "Amsterdam is."

"Are you sure?"

"Not really." She shrugged her shoulders. "I've never been to Amsterdam."

They both laughed just like the way they used to when they were still thirteen and fourteen. It'd been quite a long time since they laughed like that. They quite missed it, and it brought back to them memories that they would never forget. _Never_.

"There it is," he said as he pointed at the club with a bright sign: "The Top Ten Club". They walked into the club-passing the guards who were flirting with hoes.

A band was performing a rock n roll song. Everyone in the club was dancing, and perhaps, drunk. The rhythm of the song was just so very rocking, and George and Carolyn immediately danced together following to the beat of the music. They held their hands, he twirled her around, and held each other tight so they wouldn't bump someone and cause trouble. Unfortunately, George did. He accidentally bumped a lady who was dancing with a young man. The young man was probably drunk, and he thought that George was trying to dance with his dancing partner.

He began to yell at poor George in German, and Carolyn was standing behind George looking at him and then the drunk young man with an angry look on her face.

"I'm sorry, mate," apologized George politely. "I didn't mean to bump your partner. It was an accident. I swear."

The drunk man couldn't keep his balance, and began yelling at George in German. Carolyn held George's arm, and pulled him to a corner that was less crowded.

"That man is terribly drunk," she said, and leaned against a wall.

"Indeed he is," he agreed and nodded his head. He put his hands inside his pockets, and looked at her. Her arms were crossed in front of her chest, and was looking at the dancing crowd while nodding her head following to the beat of the music.

The band ended the song, and began to perform a slow one. She cleared her throat, and fixed her hair.

_Should I ask her to dance with me? _he thought to himself, and looked at her lovely face. _Yes, I should._

He stood beside her, and leaned his back against the wall while looking at her with kind and shy eyes. She looked at him, and smiled at him widely. Her cheeks were pink, and there were twinkles on her dark eyes.

"Yes, George?" she asked him kindly.

He smiled at her, and held her hands. He walked her to the dancefloor, and she looked at him with an eyebrow raised. She chuckled shyly, and he pulled her closer to him until their bodies touched. He put her hand on his shoulder, and her other hand was holding his. He wrapped his right hand around her waists, and they both began to move across the room slowly.

She looked at him with a shy and lovely smile on her face. She looked at the floor when he looked at her. She set her head upon his shoulder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He awkwardly wrapped his other arm around her waists tightly. His cheeks were pink, and it was a good thing that she wasn't looking at him. She had her eyes closed, and she hugged him tighter. She missed him so bad, and she needed to hug him. She felt warm in his warm in his embrace, like always. She was glad that she met him again. In Hamburg.

"Oh, George! I had the most wonderful time tonight!" she said with a wide smile on her face as they walked down the hallway to her hotel room just minutes before midnight.

"I did, too," he said while walking behind her really fast. "I'm glad that you had fun."

"Can we do that again some other time?" she asked him.

"Why not?" he said and grinned widely.

They stood in front of her hotel room door. She put the key inside the keyhole, and turned it. She opened the door, and the hotel room was still empty. Her friends weren't back yet from dancing. She looked at him with a wide smile on her face.

"Would you like to come in just for a few minutes, George?" she asked him.

"Oh, no, thanks, Carol," he said. "I'll have to go now. My mates are probably worried about me."

"Alright," she said warmly. "Thank you for tonight, George. I had fun."

"You're welcome." He said with a smile on his face. "Good night, Carol."

She planted a quick kiss on his cheek, and gave him a wink and smile. "Good night, George." she said to him back. "Will I see you tomorrow in the morning?"

He was in terrible shock. He was terribly shocked and overwhelmed with joy. His cheeks turned pink, and he couldn't hold his smile. It kept on creeping to his handsome and skinny face.

"Yes, I think," he said with that smile.

"Alright." She said, and hid behind the door. "Good night, George." She closed the door gently before him, and locked the door. She walked to her bedroom and hummed a song.

George was still standing before the door with a wide smile on his face.

_She kissed me_, he thought to himself. _She kissed me on the cheek. _

He quietly jumped up and down, and ran out of the hotel room with a wide and happy smile on his face. It certainly was the best day for seventeen-year-old George Harrison.

* * *

**A/N: Please review, everyone! Thanks for reading by the way ;) hope you enjoyed reading it! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So, here it is chapter seven. Thank you for the reviews, dear readers :D Thank you so very much! n_n I'll be quiet now.**

* * *

George was sitting on the couch in his hotel room while looking out the window and smoking his cigarette. He was thinking about Carolyn, and kept on smiling and giggling by himself. It was a good thing that his friends weren't awake yet. He would always get nervous when he heard footsteps somewhere in the room, and turn on the TV. He left the TV on so he could easily pretend to watch it.

Paul walked out of his bedroom, and greeted George with a handsome smile on his face.

"Morning," George greeted him back. "How's your sleep?"

"It was fine," said Paul. "I had one of those dreams again." He grabbed a cigarette from the table, lighted it, and took a meaningful drag.

"What kind of dreams?" he asked, curious.

He looked at his younger friend with an eyebrow raised, and walked to him closer.

"You don't know what I mean?" he asked with a chuckle.

George's face turned serious, and his eyes widened when he found out what Paul meant.

"Would you like to listen?" asked Paul.

"NO!" he immediately answered and stood up. "No, I don't want to listen about it!"

Paul chuckled and shook his head. "Same ol' George." He said with a wide smile on his face.

Carolyn and her friends, Helen and Maria, were having breakfast in a coffee shop. They were eating pretzels and had tea for their drinks. She was reading her book, and wasn't focusing to her friends' conversation. They were talking in German, and she still couldn't understand the language. She was a rather slow learner.

"What do you think should we do today, Carolyn?" asked Helen.

She looked up from her book, and put on her thinking face.

"How about visiting the museums?" she suggested. "Or…visiting historical places?"

"How about we go to a bar and drink?" suggested Maria.

"No, that would be the plans for tonight," said Helen. They both started to argue in German.

Carolyn went back reading her book, and this time, she couldn't concentrate. She just hate it when she couldn't concentrate on reading a story that is very interesting. She marked the page with her bookmark where she stopped, closed the book, and put it inside her bag.

She looked out the window, and a few memories came back to her when she moved to London.

_Flashback…_

_Carolyn was sitting on the seat alone. She looked out the window, and saw nothing but the rocky road, trees, and grasses. She wished that she was with George. They would probably play in the park or go adventuring._

_It had been tough saying goodbye to him. Especially that she was close to him and was his best friend. She thought that it was going to be easy, but it wasn't._

_She'd been crying so hard the night before. She couldn't believe that she was going to leave her only best friend in the whole universe. She prayed so hard that she would meet him again someday._

_She let out a sad sigh, and thought how it would be being in London and socializing with different people. They were probably going to be very polite and fashionable…and different. She hoped that they were not too rude and too bossy. She couldn't stand being around people like that._

_What if she won't be friends with her schoolmates? There will be no George Harrisons around her. She would be on her own. It was quite scary thinking about it._

She looked around the room, and saw a familiar handsome lad standing on the counter. She excused herself, and stood up from the chair. She approached him slowly, and hoped that he wouldn't be the wrong person. She stood beside him, and looked at him. He had the same baby face that she knew and saw when she was thirteen.

"Paul?" she asked.

He looked at her, and a wide smile went to his face.

"Carolyn!" he said kindly. "You really are here!"

"You didn't believe what George was telling you?" she asked him.

He hesitated, and shook his head. "No, not really," he admitted shyly.

"You haven't changed one bit!" she said. "Still having the same baby face, I know. And that cheeky smile of yours."

He let out a chuckle. "How are you?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said. "I'm having breakfast with my friends, over there." She pointed her finger at her friends, and he looked at them.

"I see," he said with a nod, and looked at the girls with interest.

"And you?"

"I'm feeling just fine," he said and looked at her kindly. "But I'm still quite sleepy, though. I decided to buy breakfast for the boys."

She nodded her head. "I see!" she said. "What a kind thing to do, Paul! Did you see George this morning?"

He nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "He was sitting on the couch while smoking his ciggie."

"Oh…" she said dryly and with a nod. "He smokes?"

He nodded his head. "Yes. Why?"

She shrugged her shoulders, and a fake smile curled on her lips.

"Just asking." She said, and then put her hands on her hips. "Can I buy you breakfast, Paul?"

"Oh, that's alright," he said with a handsome smile on his face. "I'll buy it myself."

"Alright," she said and gave him a wink. "Tell George I said hi."

His smile turned into a smirk. "Why don't you come to the hotel and visit him?" he asked.

"That's a pretty good idea," she agreed. "But after breakfast with my friends. Can you wait?"

"Oh, yeah, sure," he nodded his head kindly.

"Sit with us, Paulie."

"Alright."

George answered the door, and a surprised look spread on his face. His eyes widened, and he started to feel nervous. Carolyn was standing on the doorway—and with Paul.

"Carolyn!" he said and smiled at her kindly. "Hi. What are you doing here?"

"I'm just paying you a visit," she said, and remembered about Paul. "And walking Paul here."

"Here I am, Georgie!" he said with his arms wide opened as he walked inside the room. "With breakfast that I bought for you rascals."

George looked at Paul. "Will you excuse me for a moment, Paul?"

He nodded his head. George walked out of the room, and closed the door behind him. Carolyn was standing before him with cold feet and sweaty palms.

"Hello, George," she greeted him nervously and rubbed her palms together.

He chuckled. "Carolyn," he answered, "do you have another reason why you're here?"

She nodded her head and bit her lip. "I just wanted to see and talk to you," she said and shifted her balance. Her body leaned front and back.

"Well…what would you like to talk about?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if you would like to walk on the streets of Hamburg with me," she said. "Just like we used to when we were still thirteen and fourteen in…Liverpool."

A wide smile spread to his face. "I thought you'd never ask," he said. "But after I eat breakfast. I'm starving!"

"Oh, yes, of course!" she said with a slight chuckle.

He opened the door, and he looked at her with kind eyes.

"Would you like to come in?" he asked her.

"Yes." She answered and walked inside the room. He closed the door behind them, and looked at her as she walked to the table awkwardly. According to him, her steps aren't awkward at all. They are graceful. He didn't dare to tell her that, or he'll die out of embarrassment.

She sat between Paul, who was busy eating the bread while drinking a cup of coffee. The rest of the boys went, and they were very surprised when they saw a girl sitting beside Paul.

"Paul!" cried John. "Is she your girlfriend? What about Dottie back home?"

Paul let out a laugh, and pointed his thumb on Carolyn. "Oh, she's George's girlfriend!"

"_My _girlfriend?" George demanded with red cheeks.

"Paul, seriously! George and I are _not _lovers!" insisted Carolyn with red cheeks after she hit Paul's arm very hard.

"She's feisty, George!" remarked John teasingly.

"Very funny, Lennon!"

"Oh, it is! I'm laughing right now because it's funny!" said John while laughing. "Aren't I, Stuart?"

"Yes, you are, Lennon!" said Stuart. "I'm laughing, too!"

The mysterious Pete Best hushed John and Stuart. His voice was rather deep, but he had handsome eyes. John and Stuart stared at him blankly, and they sat down on the chairs.

Before George could sit beside Carolyn, Stuart stole his seat, and sat very close to her. He was trying to make George jealous, but it certainly didn't work.

"What's your name, love?" he asked her.

"Carolyn. Carolyn Brown," she answered. "And you are Stuart. Oh! George told me so many things about you! You love to paint so much! I think that it's a brilliant hobby!"

A wide smile curled to his thin lips, and his handsome eyes twinkled. She smiled at him back kindly, and her cheeks turned red.

"You think so?" he asked her.

"Oh! yes!" she nodded her head. "If only people would respect art just as they respect rock n roll music."

"Exactly!" he agreed with her, and he looked at George, who was sitting beside him. "George! I like her! I like her a lot! No wonder you're in love with her." He shot George a wink, and looked at Carolyn again.

"Would you like to show me a few of your sketches?" she asked him.

"That would be gear," he said. "You have such an interesting face! Can I sketch your face?"

Her eyes lit up, and they twinkled just like the stars in the dark sky when it is in the night. She nodded her head eagerly. She and Stuart just made quite a strong friendship.

After waiting for George having breakfast, and being showed some sketches by Stuart, she finally walked down the street with her best friend, George. The wind blew their hairs gently, and the sun shone brightly.

"Today's weather is so warm!" she remarked. "Don't you think so, George?"

He nodded his head. "Yes, I do think so, Carolyn," he agreed with her. "And lovely."

"Oh! yes! Lovely, indeed!"

He walked closer to Carolyn, and she looked at him with kind eyes. She couldn't help to hold his hand, and she also couldn't help to think that he has soft hands. She giggled to herself, and he looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Why are you giggling to yourself?" he asked her, puzzled.

"I remembered something funny," she lied and smiled at him sweetly.

His cheeks turned pink when he saw a beautiful smile on her lovely face. Perhaps, the thing that he likes about her is that she doesn't want to change her physics. She didn't dye her hair color, and she still dresses nicely.

"What did you do in London for two years?" he asked her. "And has it changed?"

"I only studied, helped Barbara, and thought about Liverpool…about you, exactly," she said slowly and looked at him. "I was terribly missing you, and I kept on having dreams at night about you, mother, and Liverpool. Most of the dreams are about you, actually. I don't know why. You were haunting me. I kept on crying at night whenever you struck to my thoughts; I kept on waiting to meet you again, and hoping that I would meet you again soon. London hasn't changed at all, anyway."

"Your life must be like piece of shit, huh?"

She nodded her head. "You can say that," she agreed with him. "I was very miserable. I, perhaps, was exaggerating…so I tried not to think about you that often. I slowly forgot about you, and until I met you again, memories would start to crawl back to me."

He pursed his lips. "I think about you all the time. The only thing in my mind was you—nothing else. I always thought that you were there in the dance hall every time I perform with my bandmates. I forgot that you'd moved to London." He said. "My life for the past years was like piece of shit…just like yours."

She chuckled, and he joined her chuckling.

"I would like to watch you perform," she said. "I bet that you're an awesome guitarist now!"

"I'll be performing tonight," he said. "In the Indra Club. Be there at eight. How old are you now?"

"Seventeen."

He pursed his lips. "Well, I hate to this to you, but…people under the age of eighteen aren't allowed to stay in the club until past ten o'clock."

She looked at him blankly. "What about you? How old are you?" she asked him back.

"Eighteen." He said with a proud smile on his face.

She crossed her arms in front of her chests. "Well, that's a drag!" she said.

He pursed his lips again and thought. "Why don't you go inside the club from the backdoor?" he suggested. "I'll walk you and your friends inside, I promise."

She gave him a kind smile, and nodded her head. "And make sure that the plan would work!" she said and narrowed her eyes to him.

He chuckled. "Don't narrow your eyes to me," he said. "I promise you that it would work."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

Carolyn, Helen, and Maria walked to the back of the club, and they saw George leaning against the door. He opened the door, and the girls walked inside. Helen and Maria chattered about in German with soft voices so no one could hear them.

"Thank you, George," Carolyn whispered to her, and give a quick kiss on his cheek.

A wide smile crept to his face, and his legs started to tremble. He closed the door behind him, and followed them behind. He wouldn't wash his face.

The place was quite crowded, and they could smell strong fragrant of beer and cigarettes.

"There's an empty table over there," said George to the girls and pointed his finger to an empty table near the stage. "I'll be performing in a few minutes. Enjoy the show, girls."

"Thank you, George!" thanked Carolyn again, and they walked to the empty table George showed them.

"Is he your friend, Carolyn?" asked Helen as they sat down.

"Yes, Helen," she nodded her head. "I knew him since I was thirteen."

Helen and Maria chuckled.

"I suppose that Wolfgang is nothing to you now," said Maria.

Carolyn looked at her German blankly, and then blinked normally. She scoffed.

"Wolfgang is still something to me, Maria," she answered. "I still love him. But I just need a break from him."

A few minutes later, George and his bandmates were on stage with their musical instruments. He was looking at her, and she gave him two thumbs up. She mouthed to him: "Good luck!"

He nodded his head, and smiled at him. He started to play the guitar, and the others followed. Stuart was wearing dark sunglasses, and would face left, right, and back.

This went on about for a few hours, and Carolyn was sitting on the table alone. Her friends were dancing with random partners on the dance floor. She watched George play while stomping her feet under the table.

She applauded when they ended the song. She gave the loudest applaud, and George smiled at her. They played another song, and he had the need to dance with Carolyn on the dancefloor because he saw her looking very lonely sitting on the table alone.

He would bitterly bite his lip when he sees a man asking Carolyn for a dance. He looked at the ceiling, and kept on doing what he was doing. When he looked at the table again, Carolyn was still there. She wasn't dancing with the man who asked her. She was being loyal to him, and she smiled at him sweetly.

The clock struck ten o'clock, and Carolyn showed her wristwatch at George. She pointed at it, and mouthed: "I must go now."

A sad expression crawled to his face. He pursed his lips, and gave a slight nod. She gave him an air kiss, and walked to her friends. She told them that it was time to go, and they obeyed her. She waved at him goodbye, and walked out of the club. The rest of the night was a drag to poor George.

* * *

**A/N: And that is chapter eight of this story. I have to tell you something, my beloved readers. This story is going to end soon, and I will tell you the sneak peek for the end of the chapter. George and Carolyn would meet again...and this time with a little lad in 1964. Be patient, readers, and don't forget to review! Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Carolyn woke up with a wide smile across her face. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, and got dressed. She walked out of her room, and suddenly froze. No, she wasn't seeing George. She saw Wolfgang sitting on the couch with his hat on his palm—and Helen and Marie standing on the doorway. He stood up from the couch, and slowly walked towards her.

"Hello, Carolyn," he greeted to her kindly.

"Wolfgang," she answered, puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to visit," he said.

"How do you know that I'm here?"

He didn't answer, and she looked at her two German friends.

"You two called him?" she demanded calmly. "Why?"

"We'll explain later, Carolyn," said Marie with her German accent. "Now, please, let's have breakfast."

"No, I don't want to have breakfast," insisted Carolyn sternly, and she looked at Wolfgang. "Why are you here?"

He pursed his lips, and he held her arms on his palms. "I want to apologize to you, Carolyn," he said. "For everything. For hurting you, and all."

"You did something childish and foolish, Wolfgang," she said sternly. "And you hurt me very bad! Fooling around with another girl! I'll never forgive you for that!" She stomped her foot, and tears started to cover her eyes. "Why must you fucking do that? I thought you fucking love me!"

Wolfgang and Carolyn went inside her room, and he locked the door.

"I do love you, Carolyn," he said to her calmly, and his white face was near hers. "Believe me, please. I didn't know what I was doing. I swear."

"Oh, believe you," she said while rolling her eyes. "I wish I can believe you this time, Wolfgang."

"I love you so much, Carolyn," he said. "More than anything in the world. That's why I proposed to you."

She looked at him with fire on her intense eyes. "And I'm cancelling the engagement, because if you love me so much, then why did you cheat on me, huh?" she demanded with a high voice and stomped her foot again. She was very angry now, and her voice was very loud.

"I told you, I wasn't knowing what I was doing," he said.

"You hurt me very bad, Wolfgang!" she insisted and tears streamed down her face. "Why can't you understand how I feel? Goddamn it! You don't even understand how I feel! You're just pretending that you do!"

He hesitated. "I understand how you feel, Carolyn," he said. "Please believe me."

"You think that I'm stupid!" she said. "I know, Wolfgang, because I've heard your conversations about how stupid I am with that bitch you'd been seeing! I am not stupid, Wolfgang!"

She quickly unlocked the door, and walked out of her room. She burst out of the hotel room with tears streaming down her face. She ran down the streets of Hamburg, and ran as fast as she could to George's hotel room.

She knocked very hard on his door, and tried hard to not sob. It was a good thing that George answered the door. He immediately stepped out of the room, and closed the door behind him. He looked at her with kind eyes, and she started to sob. She buried her face on her palms, and cried harder. He didn't know what to do but to wrap her around his arms.

"Hush, Carolyn," he said softly. "You know that I don't like to see you cry."

She cried even harder until his white blouse was wet because of her sad tears. She felt very stupid and foolish—and she didn't like that kind of feeling at all.

"Oh, George!" she sobbed. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so stupid?"

He gently stroked her dark wavy hair. "You're not stupid, Carolyn," he said with a kind voice. "I think that you're smart. Very smart, actually."

"Why am I stupid in love?" she sobbed. "Why do boys think that I'm stupid? First, Charles, and now Wolfgang! They both cheated on me and think that I'm stupid!"

"Hey, George!" said John with a loud voice inside the room. "What's with all the noise out there?"

"Erm…nothing, John," George answered out loud while looking at the door, and then turned to look at his morose best friend. "Wait here. I'm going to get my coat, and I'll find a quiet and peaceful place for us to talk."

She stood straight and wiped the tears away from her face. She nodded her head, and managed a smile. He walked inside the room, and left the door opened to get his coat. A few seconds later, he stepped out with his black leather jacket on his palm, and closed the door behind him.

"Shall we go now?" he asked her as he wore his jacket.

She nodded her head as an answer, and they both walked down the hallway. They walked out of the hotel, and walked down the streets of Hamburg. A few drunken men were on the corner and laughing by themselves and wanting to cause trouble. She must walk carefully, and try not to bump someone. There was still a sad face on her face, and thinking of the argument she had with Wolfgang just made her even more furious.

George watched her silently as she tightened her fists, and letting out sad sighs. She looked down to the ground, and kicked a few pebbles that were on her way. She felt quite cold—maybe she really was dumb. She forgot to wear her coat.

He took her to a lonely hill somewhere in the suburban of Hamburg. They didn't realize that they had a quite a long walk together.

They both sat down upon the grass with a lovely view of the ocean. Trees were everywhere, and it was shady and breezy. He offered her a cigarette, and she gladly accepted it. He lighted her cigarette, and she took a little sip. She coughed very hard, and shook her head.

"I think that I'll not smoke," she decided as she turned off the cigarette, and he chuckled at her.

He looked at her kindly, and the breeze gently swept her hair from her ear. It gently brushed her cheek, and she felt very cold.

"You look very pissed," he said to her after observing her face. "What's wrong, love?"

She pursed her lips, and looked at him. "I had an argument with my fiancée," she said calmly. "It was very bad, and I was swearing. I didn't know that I could swear."

He sat closer to her. "What were you two arguing about?" he asked her slowly.

"He was fooling around with another girl, and he said to that bitch that I'm stupid," she said and took a deep breath. "I told him that he hurt me so bad, and he doesn't understand my feelings. Heck, boys don't understand how I feel! Perhaps, I shan't date anymore."

He looked at her shyly, and his handsome chocolate brown eyes made her heart beat faster.

"I understand how you feel, love," he said kindly. "I know you since you were thirteen. And that's quite a long time!"

She remained calm, and didn't dare to speak a word.

"I wouldn't hurt you, because I know that I don't like to see you feeling sad and blue," he said. "Especially when you were very sad about your mother's departure to…Heaven."

A smile curled to her lips, and she couldn't hide it away from her. She looked down to the grass, and then looked at him again.

"What are you trying to tell me, George?" she asked him, still with that smile on her face that made her cheeks turned pink.

He hesitated. "I'm trying to tell you that…I love you, Carolyn," he said and smiled at her handsomely. "I love you so much."

"You…you do?" she asked him with a shocked look on her face.

He nodded his head, and held her jaws with his palms. Her heart was beating even faster, and her palms started to sweat.

"Here's to prove it," he said, and leaned his face closer to hers. Their foreheads touched, and he gently pressed his lips against hers. They both closed their eyes, and their muscles relaxed.

She finally felt the lips she'd always wanted to feel since the day she met him. She kissed him back, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She angled her face, and closed her eyes tightly.

He let go off his lips from hers, and they looked at each other's eyes deeply. Their hearts were racing, and they could hear it on their ears. They breathed heavily, and she chuckled. Tears covered her eyes, and she hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, George," she whispered to him on his ear with her soft voice. "More than anything in the world!"

By those words, George knew that he was loved by his best friend-and perhaps now his lover.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so...I don't think that the argument between Carolyn and Wolfgang isn't full of anger and hatred. Especially Carolyn. But, well...I did my best. Please review. Thanks for reading! Chapter ten will come soon!**


	10. Chapter 10

George's POV

That afternoon after a few hours with Carolyn, I came back to my hotel room, and John told me that he and the boys were going out tonight, and I must stay in the hotel room since I have nothing to do tonight. I said yes, and had a plan. I waited until it was seven o'clock in the evening.

It was finally seven o'clock, and my friends went out of the hotel room. John was going to go to a club and drink; Paul was going to meet a girl somewhere in Hamburg; Stuart was going to meet Astrid; and Pete was going to see the ocean in the evening. And I know that they would be gone for quite a long time—perhaps until midnight.

I walked to the telephone, and pressed the numbers to Carolyn's hotel telephone. As soon as she answered the phone call, I told her to come to my hotel room, and she told me that she'd be there. She sounded rather sad and I could hear her sniffing.

"Are you okay, Carolyn?" I asked her, worried.

"Yes, I'm fine, George," she said. "Marie's cooking is making me cry." She chuckled.

"I see." I said, I knew that she was lying, but I just let her be. "I have an advice for you so that you won't cry."

"What?"

"Get the hell out of there and come to my hotel room," I said with a chuckle.

She laughed. "Okay, okay. I'll go now," she said. "I'll be there around ten or fifteen minutes, George. Just wait for me. Oh, and you don't need to buy food or cook. I ate dinner already."

"Okay. I'll see you later, Carolyn."

"Bye, George."

She hung up, and I put back the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, there was a loud knock from the door. I immediately stood up from the couch, and opened the door. There, before my eyes, stood lovely Carolyn dressed in light brown coat, white blouse, black pants, and ballerina flats. She smiled at me sweetly, and it made my heart beat faster.

"Hi." She greeted me shyly.

"Hi." I greeted her back with a wide smile on my face. "You come." I took her by the hand, and walked inside the room. She skillfully closed the door using her leg, and looked at me with her lovely eyes.

"Of course," she said with a nod.

I leaned my face closer to hers, and gently planted a kiss on her sweet lips. I couldn't help to think that she has the sweetest lips in the whole wide world.

I let go my lips from hers, and she smiled at me. I looked at her lovely eyes, and there were sadness there. Her lovely smile may cover all her sadness, but her eyes couldn't hide the sadness that was in her heart.

"Sit with me," I said to her as I sat down on the couch, and she was standing before me with her hands on her back.

She sat beside me, and laid her head upon my laps. She rested her body and her legs upon the rest of the space of the couch.

"Please turn on the television, George," she said softly.

I turned it on, and we watched television together.


	11. Chapter 11

Carolyn's POV

We were watching a German comedy TV show. None of us understood what they were saying because they were speaking very fast. We laughed when we saw something. Although his laps were skinny, they were pretty soft. I felt very comfortable sleeping on them.

It was very comfortable until I fell asleep. I had a rough day, and needed a lot of rest. Sleeping on his laps made me sleepy. Just as I was about to go deeper in my sleep, he woke me up.

I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at him. There was a serious look on his face, and I thought that something was wrong. Then he started to chuckle, and I thought that I snored when I was asleep for a few minutes or so.

"Tickle fight!" he announced out loud and attacked me with his fingers.

He tickled me on my waist and neck. I was rolling and laughing very hard.

"Stop! Please stop!" I begged him while laughing. I suddenly fell to the floor on my back, laughing.

He laughed, and threw a cushion to my face really hard. I let the cushion covered my face, and didn't move a single muscle. I wanted him to think that I was crying because he hit me with a cushion on my face really hard.

He sat beside me, and apologized to me. I thought quickly, and threw the cushion to his face very hard until he fell to the floor. I laughed, and stood up from the floor. He held my ankle, and I fell to the floor. I tried hard to escape from his grip, and I did. I ran to a random door, and he caught me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, and we both laughed really hard. He dragged me to his room, and closed the door. He skillfully locked the door with a hand, and he threw a pillow to me. We had a childish pillow fight, and we would always fall to the floor when we got hit.

After that childish pillow fight, I lied down on the bed, and he also lied down on the bed beside me. We looked at the ceilings, and not a word came out from our mouths. I hope that the silence would never end.

Apparently, the silence that I wished to never end _did _end. George broke the silence by telling me that he had fun pillow fighting with me. My answer was a chuckle and a sweet grin on my face.

"That's much better," he said to me as he faced his body to me. He rested his head on his palm, and his dark eyes were looking at my face. "I've never seen you smile that beautiful before."

"Oh, George," I said with a shy smile and a chuckle. "Your compliments are too...how should I say this? Corny."

He chuckled. "No, they're not," he said while gently shaking his head. "I think that my compliments are just fine. Very fine. How do you want me to compliment you by then? I kneel upon the floor, hold your hand, and recite silly poems."

"That's possible." I said while nodding her head. "But I think that your compliments are much better than other poets, writers, and lads. That's why I love you, George."

He leaned his face closer to mine, and pressed his lips against mine. I closed my eyes, and ran my fingers through his soft hair that soon girls would love to touch. I kissed him back harder, and wrapped my arms around his neck. Tears streamed down my face without George knowing. I knew that I was doing something wrong and I must stop, but I just couldn't help it to be kissed by George. He has the sweetest lips that I ever kissed. I wanted to stop, but I couldn't. I was under his spell for tonight.


	12. Chapter 12

Apparently, the silence that Carolyn wished to never end _did _end. George broke the silence by telling her that he had fun pillow fighting with her. Her answer was a chuckle and a sweet grin.

"That's much better," he said to her as he faced his body to her, and his eyes were looking at her lovely face. "I've never seen you that smile that beautiful before."

"Oh, George," she said with a shy smile and a chuckle.

He leaned his face closer to hers, and pressed his lips against hers. She closed her eyes, and ran her fingers through his soft hair. She kissed him back harder, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tears streamed down her face without George knowing. She knew that she was doing something wrong, but she just couldn't help it to be kissed by George. He has the sweetest lips that she ever kissed.

* * *

**A/N: Quite short, I know. No. IT'S VERY SHORT! But the next chapter is longer. Keep on reading, dearest readers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Chapter thirteen of "Crying, Waiting, Hoping". Enjoy!**

* * *

Carolyn slowly opened her eyes, and she found herself sleeping on a bed…naked. She felt painful on the back, and felt rather…dirty. She soon realized that she wasn't on her bed and wasn't in her bedroom. She covered her upper body with the blanket, and then looked around with a puzzled look on her face. Her clothes were scattered on the floor.

_What did I do last night? _She thought to herself.

The door opened, and George walked inside. He approached her with a warm smile on his handsome face, and sat before her on the bed. He was all dressed up and his hair was neatly combed.

"Good morning, love," he greeted her shyly.

"Good morning, George," she said as she wiped the sleep away from her eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Painful. And how about you?"

"I'm still sleepy." He answered with a chuckle.

"George, what did we do last night?" she asked him after he was done chuckling shortly.

He hesitated, and his cheeks turned pink. He didn't want to think what happened the other night, because he saw her naked right before his eyes…and calling God all the time.

"Erm…well…err…we were…we had…s-sex." He stammered as he looked at her intense eyes.

"Oh, so we had…sex," she said and nodded her head. "We had sex. It's fine, really. At least you wore protection, right?"

His eyes widened, and he slapped his own forehead with his palm really hard until it was red. He looked at her, and there was a sad look on her face.

"No," she said while shaking her head quickly. "I'm not going to be pregnant. No, I won't. No."

He was looking at her seriously. He pursed his lips, and nodded his head. She let out a sigh, and looked at her fingers.

"It's all right," she said and managed a smile.

"I'll take care of you, I promise," he said to her. "Everyday until you're in labor!"

"It's okay, George," she said to him and rested her hand on his strong shoulder. "I'll take care of it myself."

"Marry me, Carolyn Brown," he said to her. "We'll be living together happily…forever!"

She shook her head. "No, George," she said to him. "We're both still young. You don't want to be a husband at the age of eighteen. I'll take care of the baby and myself alone." She smiled at him.

"But, Carolyn—"

"Hush, love," she hushed him softly. "I'm a strong bird, now. I can do things myself. I don't know how to tell my father…and Wolfgang about this, but I'm sure that they would understand."

"I'll visit you in Munich all the time, and when you're back in London!" he said.

"No," she shook her head again. "You should be busy making music and be famous and successful, George. Go and live the life that you've always wanted."

"But I want to be with you," he said. "I want to live my life with you, Carolyn. That's what I'd always wanted."

"I'll just be a distraction for you, George," she said. "Be famous, love, and don't regret about the decision you make."

He didn't know what to say to her. A sigh came out from his mouth, and he nodded his head.

"If that's what you want," he said to her.

She hugged him tightly on her arms, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"I still can't believe that we kissed for only two times and then we had sex," she said, amazed. "Now that's something, if you'd ask me."

He chuckled, and hugged her back. "I agree with you, love."

After hugging each other, George told her to get dressed while he'd wait for her outside in the living room. He closed the door behind him, and she collected her clothes. She wore them, and lastly her shoes.

She walked passed the mirror, and was very surprised what she was seeing. Her hair was very messy. She immediately combed it with George's hairbrush, and it was neat again.

She walked out of the bedroom, and closed the door behind her. The boys looked at her, and their pupils widened. They couldn't believe what they were seeing.

"Good morning, boys," she greeted them kindly.

"George!" exclaimed Paul while grabbing George's collar. "Did you sleep with her?"

George stood straight, and shot Paul a wink. He walked towards Carolyn, and held her hand on his.

"Let's go out and have breakfast, Carolyn," he said to her.

They both walked towards the door, and she said goodbye to the boys. She and George walked out of the hotel room, leaving the door opened. They both chuckled, and walked out of the hotel.

Carolyn never felt this happy before. George noticed that she looked very happy, too. A wide smile crept to his face, because he was happy that she was happy.

"Nothing can ruin this day, George," she said to him. "Nothing, I tell you."

She spoke too soon, because she saw Wolfgang standing before her with his hands crossed in front of his chest. The breeze gently swept his hair from his forehead, and he looked at her with a serious look on his face.

"Good morning, Carolyn," he greeted her.

"Wolfgang."

George knew that Carolyn was in trouble. He let go of his hand from hers, and he looked at Carolyn's tall fiancée.

"Hello, Wolfgang," he greeted him kindly.

"And who might you be?" answered Wolfgang, looking at George with scary eyes.

"Wolfgang, George is my friend from Liverpool," she said and stood before George so Wolfgang wouldn't hit him. "I swear, nothing happened."

"Then where were you last night, Carolyn?" he demanded. "Where were you?"

Carolyn looked around, and she looked at him sternly. She put her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips.

"I was with George," she said. "I overslept in his hotel, Wolfgang. I wasn't the only girl there. Astrid was there, too!" She lied.

"And who is Astrid?"

"Astrid is George's friend," she said. "Now, please, Wolfgang, I would like to have a walk with George."

"Why don't you have a walk with me?" he asked her.

"I see you all the time, Wolfgang," she said. "It's been a long time that I haven't see George. Now, please, excuse me, Wolfgang. George and I would like to have breakfast."

She walked away while dragging George behind her. She wouldn't cry this time, and she knew that she could stand the pain that was starting to grow again in her heart. She took a deep meaningful breath, and let it out.

"So was that the famous Wolfgang?" he asked her when Wolfgang was out of sight.

"Yes, that's the famous Wolfgang," she nodded her head and crossed her arms in front of her chests. "He can be a bastard some times, and too possessive."

"He looks like a bastard," he agreed with her. "Then why did you say yes to his proposal?"

She pursed her lips, and let out a sad sigh.

"Lonely." She said after a pause. "Because I was lonely. I was very lonely, actually. And…I was…rather in love with him when I first met him and until the day until I caught him having an affair with another girl."

He walked beside her, and walked just as fast as she was. He looked at her with his kind dark eyes.

"And you didn't break off the engagement?" he asked her.

She walked faster, and he followed beside her.

"No," she shook her head. "Perhaps, I was too angry, and too merciful. My friends dragged me here, and now…I'm pregnant with your offspring."

"Don't walk too fast, please," he begged, and held her arm on his palm. A chuckle escaped from his sweet mouth, because he remembered the same moment that happened when he was walking with her in Liverpool.

"Now, what are you chuckling about?"

"The exact moment when you were walking too fast, and I was jogging!" he answered with a slight chuckle.

A wide smile crept to her face, and her cheeks turned pink. She looked at him, and joined him chuckling.

"I still remember that," she said, and walked slowly. "I forgot that you don't like to walk fast."

"I'm not used to walk fast, Carolyn."

"It's just the same, George."

"No, it's not!"

"Yes, it is!"

They started to argue like little children, and they both chuckled. He knew how to make her feel better again. But still…she must get out of Hamburg soon, go back to Munich, pack her things, and go back to London. It was going to be a long ride, but it was for her own good.


	14. Chapter 14

Carolyn's POV

We walked inside a diner, and ordered pancakes and teas for breakfast. We sat on an empty table on a lonely corner, and my mind was filled about my escaping from Hamburg plot. It's not that I didn't want to stay there. I wanted to stay there, but since Wolfgang suddenly showed up in my hotel room, I wanted to leave Hamburg. And also the other night that I was making love with George without protection. I couldn't believe that I couldn't control myself to stop. Maybe I was too weak when he kissed me. But it's fine, though. I'd be pregnant, and I won't do abortion. I do not want to kill someone—especially when it isn't born yet.

I could see from his eyes that he wanted to take care of me so badly. I had to refuse, because I know that he has so many dreams to become someone famous and known all over the world time after time. I really wanted him to take care of me, but, like I said, I had to refuse.

I didn't feel comfortable. Maybe it was because I hadn't shower yet. My back and legs were very painful. I couldn't help to blush every time I accidentally saw his white blouse. I kept on thinking about him naked. Okay, stop thinking about that, Carolyn. (**A/N: Sorry, dear readers :D)**

Perhaps he was thinking the same thinking that I was thinking. Because I would see his cheeks turned pink, and a shy smile would curl to his handsome lips every time his eyes met mine. Oh, George, you silly lad! I just wish I could run my fingers through your hair for one last time before I go, and perhaps give you a slap on the face because you're very adorable.

He was different, now. He looked more mature, and handsome. But he was still that quiet and shy lad I know. I hope that he'll never change. I hope that I would see his face everywhere soon so I wouldn't miss him that much. I would hear about how he is doing on the television, magazines, or newspapers when he and I stop writing to each other. I hope that he would write a song for me, and record it on his album. I have great expectations for my George. Oh, dear, I'm starting to talk like a mother! Perhaps, I should stop thinking now.


	15. Chapter 15

George's POV

"Wonderful pancake, don't you think so, Carolyn?" I asked her as we ate our breakfast.

"Yes, it is," she nodded her head, and her lovely hair gently bounced against her shoulders. "Are you enjoying eating it?"

"Oh, yes, very much." I answered with a smile on my face that made her cheeks turned pink.

Carolyn is so beautiful, and if only that she would let me take care of her and marry her. I would be a very happy man if she lets me to do so. I love her so much…if only she knows. Wait, perhaps, she knows already, because I just made her pregnant last night.

I didn't dare to talk to her about last night, because it would be very awkward. She has a nice body, though. I think she was very weak, because she's usually a very strong bird. Or perhaps she didn't want to stop, because she enjoyed kissing me.

I suddenly chuckled, and she questioned me.

"What is so funny, George?" she asked me with a curious look on her face. "You've been chuckling to yourself ever since we entered the diner! Go on, tell me. I'll keep it as a secret."

I looked at her, and my eyes met her kind eyes. They twinkled like the stars at the night sky that I saw last night when she fell asleep on the bed. They reminded me of her lovely eyes, and I wish to never forget them. She's a very lovely bird.

I still could remember the days we spent when we were still little teenagers. We would listen to the radio on the park while we lie down upon the soft grass. We would watch horror movies together in the afternoon, so we wouldn't be scared. We would tease each other until she pretended to cry so I would feel guilty. Those were the good times I had with her. I love her so much.

Too much, I think?


	16. Chapter 16

The next morning, George was walking down the street with his hands inside his leather jacket's pockets. He was walking to the hotel that Carolyn was staying in.

He stood before the front door of the hotel room, and knocked on the door. The door was opened, and Marie stood beside it.

"Hello," he greeted her politely.

"Hello." She greeted him back with a slight German accent.

"Is Carolyn there?" he asked her calmly.

"Oh, are you George?" she asked him, and he nodded his head as an answer. "She didn't tell you, didn't she?"

He was puzzled. "What do you mean?" he asked her. He started to worry what was going on.

"She just left to the train station," she answered. "You can still stop her. Her train will leave in fifteen or twenty minutes, I think."

"Thank you." He thanked her, and quickly ran out of the hotel. He ran as fast as he could to the train station.

He was there at the train station just before she went inside the train. He ran to her, and dragged her back to the pavement. She turned around, and looked at her with a surprised look on her face. Tears formed on her lovely eyes.

"Oh, George, I'm sorry," she apologized to him. "I just have to leave."

"But why must you leave without saying goodbye to me?" he asked her. "Please, stay, Carolyn."

She shook her head. "No, I can't stay, George," she said to him. "I must go back to Munich, and then fly back to London. I must continue my studies there."

"Is it because we made love, Carolyn?" he asked her.

Her eyes widened, and held his hand. "Oh, don't get me wrong, George," she said and the tears started to drop from her eyes. "It's not because of that night. It's because of Wolfgang. I must go now, George."

"No, please don't," he begged. "I still want to talk to you."

"About what?" she asked him impatiently. "I don't have much time."

"You don't have much time to say goodbye and you love me?" he asked her.

She pursed her lips, and another set of tears streamed down her face. She shook her head, and wrapped her arms around his neck, dropping her suitcase upon the pavement.

"I love you, George," she said to him on his ear softly. "And you know that. I love you so much, and don't get me wrong that I'm leaving because of that night. I enjoyed it very much, but it was a mistake. I should've stopped."

"But why didn't you stop?"

She looked at him, and her face was very close to his.

"Because I love you, George," she said to him. "I love you so much. Please understand what I'm feeling. I'm such a mess! I promise you that I will be in a better mood next time we meet. If we will meet each other again."

He planted a kiss on her lips, and leaned his forehead against hers.

"I love you, too, Carolyn," he said to her. "Don't you ever forget that. I'll be waiting for the day we will meet again, and hope that my dreams of meeting you again someday will come true."

A sweet smile crept to her face, and she started to sob.

"I'm going to miss you, George," she said and inhaled a lot of air. "Why is it so hard for me to say goodbye to you?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe you'll miss me so badly and afraid that we won't meet again?" he guessed.

"Oh, George, we'll meet again, someday," she said, and more tears streamed down her face. "I love you, George." She planted another kiss on his lips, and he kissed her back.

"Goodbye, love," he whispered to her.

She let go off him, and looked at him deeply on the eyes.

"Goodbye, George," she said, and took her suitcase. "I'll be thinking about you all the time. Please write a letter to me, if you can." She stood on the stairs of the train.

"I will," he said to her with a nod. The train started to move, and she looked at him sadly. He ran along with the train, and waved his hand at her.

"Goodbye, dearest Carolyn!" he said to her with a loud voice.

"Goodbye, George," she said to him back with a loud voice. "This is the saddest separation I've ever had! Goodbye, George! I love you!"  
He ran until the end of the pavement.

"I love you, too, Carolyn!" he said out loud, and the train was soon out of sight.

_I'll miss you very much, Carolyn_, he thought to himself with a sad sigh.

Carolyn was right. It was the saddest goodbye that they both ever had. They're going to miss each other very badly, and would cry every night before they go to sleep. Tears would drop from their eyes when they would hope of meeting each other again someday, and when they were waiting for the day to come.


	17. Chapter 17

London, 1963

It was an early winter morning of 1963, and George and his bandmates were famous people already. He was walking down the cold street of London with his bandmate, Ringo Starr. They were having a little Christmas shopping, but they hadn't buy anything yet.

George suddenly stopped walking, and he was looking at a young lady standing before a dress shop. Ringo just noticed that he was talking to himself, and he walked back to George.

"Are you listening to me, George?" he asked.

"Yes, excuse me for a moment, please, Ringo," George answered, and walked to the young lady who was standing before the dress shop.

He stood behind her, and he could see from the reflection that she was the lady that he'd been hoping to meet again. Yes, you are guesses are correct, dear readers.

"It certainly is a lovely dress, Carolyn," he said. "But you're more beautiful than it."

She turned around, and a wide smile spread to her face. She was very surprised to see him again after two years of missing him. She finally met him again.

"Hello, George," she greeted him politely and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hello, Carolyn," he greeted her back. "You look lovely, like always."

"Oh, George," she said and her cheeks turned pink. She looked at him kindly, and her smile turned into a grin. "My prayers were granted. I'm finally meeting you again." She hugged him tightly around her arms.

"I missed you, Carolyn," he said as he hugged her back and gently stroked her hair.

"I missed you, too, George," she said to him and planted a kiss on his cheek. She let go off him, and looked at him with a very wide smile on her face. "I can't believe that you're a famous person, now. I also can't believe that I am the best friend of the most famous person in the whole wide world."

"And you used to sleep with me," he said with a wink.

She chuckled. "And that, too!" she agreed with him. "You've changed, George! You look more handsome now! Perhaps, it's because of the suits you're often wearing nowadays."

"Perhaps," he said with a raised eyebrow and a friendly smile on his skinny face. "What are you doing in this cold morning?"

"Companying Barbara with the Christmas shopping," she answered. "With little George."

"Your younger half-brother?" he asked her.

She chuckled, and suddenly a little boy came running to her. He hugged her legs, and she carried him. Ringo walked towards George, and stood beside him.

"George," she said to him, "I would like you to meet your son, little George."

George looked at the little kid kindly. He was very surprised and happy that he was seeing his own son. Perhaps, it would be the last time that he would see his son. Little George looked like his father so very much.

"How did your father and Wolfgang react to this?" George asked her.

"Wolfgang broke the engagement, finally," she said. "And father wasn't mad. He knew that it was a mistake, but he was still supporting me. He was there when I was in labor."

He let out a sad sigh. "If only I was there when you were in labor," he said.

She chuckled. "It was rather easy, though," she said. "Giving birth to little George, because he was rather small. But he's as healthy as a clean little boy, George. Don't worry. I'm being a rather good mother."

"I'm glad of that," he said. "Oh, where are my manners? Carolyn and little George, this is Uncle Ringo. Uncle Ringo, these are Carolyn and little George."

Carolyn waved little George's little hand at Ringo. "Hello, Uncle Ringo!" she said with a tiny voice. "Nice to meet you! I can't believe I'm talking to a celebrity at the age of two!"

The three of them laughed.

"Nice to meet you, too, little George," answered Ringo with a friendly smile on his face. Little George answered with a cute little giggle.

"And how about school, Carolyn?" asked George.

"I'm studying Literature in Oxford," she said. "And I'm working as a journalist. Just like my father. He's very proud of me."

"I bet he is," he said with a nod. "And your mom, too."

She nodded her head. "Yes." She answered. "Well, we have to go now, George and Uncle Ringo. Barbara is waiting quite near us."

"I'm glad that I meet you again, Carolyn," he said and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, Carolyn and little George."

"Goodbye, father and Uncle Ringo!" said Carolyn waving her hand and little George's. "Until the next meeting, I hope!" She walked away with little George around her arm.

George and Ringo stood there looking at Carolyn as she walked away with her son. A happy smile crept to George's skinny face, and he was very happy to see Carolyn being happy.

"Who is she, George?" asked Ringo.

"She's a best friend of mine," he said. "I've known her since I was fourteen years old."

"And who's that little kid? And why did she call you 'father'?"

His smile turned into a grin. "That little kid is my son," he answered and began to walk again. Ringo followed.

"You fucked your own best friend?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Ringo."

"That's something! I better tell John and Paul!"

"They know already."

"When?"

"When she came out of my bedroom."

"Tell me all about it, George!" said Ringo, and George started to run. Ringo chased him back, and kept calling his name because he was very curious what it was like.

* * *

**A/N: Last chapter, beloved readers. But there is still an epilogue. Quick! To the next chapter!**


	18. Epilogue

** Epilogue**

A few years later after graduation from Oxford University, Carolyn became a traveling journalist. She visited almost all of the countries of the world, and was a successful unknown journalist with a pen name: "Jane Harrison". When she heard that George married model, Pattie Boyd, she couldn't accept it at first, but she was soon glad that he was finally married like he always wanted to.

George didn't have a clue that he was reading Carolyn's articles. He enjoyed it very much, and a few words that she wrote there seemed familiar. He couldn't remember it, and just let it be.

They met again when George went to Rishikesh, India for a meditation. Carolyn was there to write about India and Hinduism, which was a trending thing back in the Sixties. But she stayed there for only a few days, and didn't have time to talk to George that much.

On spring 1978, Carolyn was terribly ill, and the doctors didn't know what it was. She told little George to write a letter to George Harrison, telling him that she was terribly ill. He never answered the letter, but she knew that he'd read it.

On winter morning of 1980, days before John's tragic death, she died on her bed surrounded by her family. Her eyes gently closed, and her face turned pale and cold just before she was about to tell them her last words. And died.

Little George wrote another letter to his real father, and George was very surprised by the news. He attended the funeral with his wife, Olivia, and son, Dhani. He stood by the tombstone, and watched with sadness on his eyes as she was being buried. He'll never forget her, and the days he spent together with her. He often became sad when he remembered the wonderful days he had with her. He died of cancer in November 29, 2001 surrounded by his friends and family. His last words were: "Love one another." He was cremated at Hollywood Forever Cemetery, and his ashes were scattered in the Ganges River by his close family in a private ceremony according to Hindu tradition. He was finally together with his sweet Lord, and the other people he loved in his life.

* * *

**A/N: And that is the end of "Crying, Waiting, Hoping", dearest readers. Tell me what you think about it by reviewing this story! Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I love you all!**


End file.
